michaelrosenfandomcom-20200213-history
Presents (1)
'Presents (1) '''is a poem by Michael Rosen from the book, ''The Hypnotiser. Transcript Presents. I gave my mum and dad all kinds of Christmas Presents. I used to go around the shop for hours, looking at raisers, key-rings, clothes brushes, bath salts, chocolate gingers. Once, I thought I've made a breakthrough. I was at Salmons the Ironmongers and then they were... two jug things, they were both made of glass except for the tops. One was a milk jug and it had a bright, green, plastic top and there was a little lever on it and when you pull the lever a little door slid open and you poured your milk out through the little door. The other jug was for sugar. This one had a bright, green, plastic top as well but this one was a kind of funnel, so you could pour the sugar out but it wasn't any kind of funnel, it was special. It had a little gadget inside the funnel. So you only poured out one teaspoonful at a time. Magic! ''So I bought these wonderful things. I gave them to my mum and dad for Christmas. They said they were very nice. They were very pleased and for a week or so after Christmas, they were always on the table. If anyone wanted any milk or sugar I'd say: "Can I do it for you?, Do you want milk for your tea?, Let me do it!" I rushed to pick up the jug, pull back the lever and the milk poured out of the trapdoor. Sugar? And I picked up the sugar jug tipped it out to pour out the magic, one teaspoonful. "Another soos, another spoonful anyone?" [''makes a pouring noise] And I poured out the second one. "Anyone else?" I became the milk and sugar king. I had to be the milk and sugar driver, all week I was pouring for everyone, breakfast, dinner, tea. After a week or two I noticed that the milk bottle was getting back onto the table. No jug. I noticed the sugar bowl and the boring old spoon were getting back onto the table. No sugar jug. You see, someone had to fill those two jugs so I said: "I'll do it! I'll get the new jug! Eh? Yeah? I'll get the sugar thing if you want okay, yeah?" So I poured the milk and the sugar into the jugs and put them onto the table. The only trouble was... they've got their milk and sugar by then. They didn't need me to drive their milk and sugar for them. My reign as the milk and sugar king was over. I was beaten by the bottle and the bowl. My bright, green, plastic topped jugs went up on top of the kitchen cupboard with the jam jars without lids. We left them there when we moved from that house. They're probably, still there... Trivia * A dog can be heard barking through out the video. Used in Poops Video Category:2008 Category:Poems Category:Poems from The Hypnotiser